There is a known TOF (Time-Of-Flight) type range image sensor (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1). In the range image sensor described in Patent Literature 1, each of range sensors disposed in a one-dimensional direction is configured with a rectangular charge generating region, transfer electrodes provided respectively along two opposed sides of the charge generating region, and signal charge accumulating regions for respectively accumulating signal charges transferred by the transfer electrodes.
In this range image sensor, the transfer electrodes distribute charge generated in the charge generating region, as the signal charges to the respective signal charge accumulating regions in response to transfer signals of different phases. The distributed signal charges are respectively accumulated in the corresponding signal charge accumulating regions. The signal charges accumulated in the respective signal charge accumulating regions are read out as outputs corresponding to quantities of the accumulated charges. A range to an object is calculated based on a ratio of these outputs.